plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Enchant-mint
Enchant-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he randomly hypnotizes two zombies, with the power and number of zombies hypnotized increasing with each level upgrade. He can also boost any Enchant-mint's family plants on the lawn by increasing the effectiveness of their properties, such as zombie health-healing after being hypnotized and zombie-weakening properties. Enchant-mint family plants include: *Caulipower *Hypno-shroom *Intensive Carrot *Shrinking Violet *Witch Hazel *Zoybean Pod Like other Power Mints, Enchant-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for 11 seconds at Level 1. Origins He is based on the "''Lamiaceae''" (also known as mint), and a wizard (enchanter), someone who uses or practices magic derived from supernatural, occult, or arcane sources. His name is a portmanteau of "enchantment," the act of putting someone or something under a spell, referring to the fact that he hypnotizes zombies, and "mint." Almanac entry Enchant-mint boosts While boosted by Enchant-mint, the following plants gain the following effects: *Caulipower will restore hypnotized zombies to 125% of their max HP. *Hypno-shroom's HP will increase by 300 DPS, and he will restore hypnotized zombies to 125% of their max HP. *Intensive Carrot will revive plants to 125% of their max HP. *Shrinking Violet's damage multiple will increase by 3 times. *Witch Hazel's transformation rate will decrease to 10 seconds, her zaps do an additional 1800 DPS, her Plant Food effect will do an additional 3000 DPS, and all plants she transforms will be at level 10. Finally, her transformations are different. She ll transform zombies into Fume-shrooms instead of Puff-shrooms (transforming them into Toadstools starting at level 7), and her Plant Food effect will transform zombies into Hypno-shrooms. *Zoybean Pod will produce Melonhead Zomboids instead of regular Zomboids, its zombie growth time is decreased to 8 seconds, and the Zomboids will spawn at level 3 (level 4 from the Plant Food effect). Upgrades Level upgrades Note that Enchant-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Enchant-mint is heavily dependent on his family plants, as all he does is hypnotize a couple of zombies, which often times doesn't make enough of a dent in the zombie horde in most levels to matter. The opposite happens when paired with some plants in his family, however. In particular, Enchant-mint works well with Witch Hazel, as she will turn zombies into Fume-shrooms or Toadstools at higher levels, and Zoybean Pod, which will create Melonhead Zomboids when boosted, which can often tear through hordes of zombies with the support of other Enchant-mint family plants. Enchant-mint is a very powerful plant in Arena due to his effect ignoring the zombie's toughness when other plants such as Peashooters will struggle to damage them (Similar to Caulipower). Besides hypnotizing a couple of zombies, his plant family contains some of the most powerful plants in Arena, such as Caulipower, Shrinking Violet, and Witch Hazel. The boosts that the plants recieve can vary from being very powerful to almost nothing; Caulipower's hypnotized zombies are stronger, while Shrinking Violet causes all shrunken zombie to receive significantly more damage. Hypno-shroom and Intensive Carrot are affected very little by Enchant-mint. However, these plants are sometimes banned in Arena, so it may not be worth it bringing Enchant-mint if that is the case. It is not recommended to bring Enchant-mint in levels where you can't lose plants, since he will disappear after a while. Gallery Trivia *He has the longest base duration of all mints, tied with Ail-mint, at 11 seconds and 20 seconds at max level. *His almanac entry states that he can boost Power Lily, Imitater, and Tile Turnip despite none of them are in the enchant-mint family. *He, Winter-mint, and Conceal-mint all tie for having the least amount of plants within their plant family, with each only having six plants. *On October 15th 2019, Enchant-mint randomly became available to purchase with mints. This was presumably an error, as he was replaced with Pepper-mint the following day. **However, players who managed to buy it before the replacement kept it unlocked. See also *Power Mints *Hypno-shroom *Caulipower *Zoybean Pod Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Enchant-mint Family plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants